gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Brittany-Sam Relationship
The Brittany-Sam Relationship'' is the newly-found friendship between McKinley High seniors and New Direction members, Brittany Pierce and Sam Evans, also commonly known as '''Bram', Samttany '''or '''Pierevans. Episodes Season Two Comeback Brittany plays with Sam's hair during his performance of Baby. Blame It on the Alcohol While the New Directions are playing "spin-the-bottle", Brittany's Spin lands on Sam, they are then are forced to kiss. They are soon separated by Santana who was dating Sam at the time. Both Sam and Brittany look happy throughout their kiss. Season Three Goodbye At the end of the Seniors' performance You Get What You Give, Sam is seen hugging Brittany as she leans her head in his shoulder. Season Four Britney 2.0 Sam gives Brittany a map that guides Brittany into the auditorium. Sam tells her that he thinks he knows what Brittany's bad actions from the past days mean: Namely that she's trying to get to her lowest in order to then be able to make a glorious comeback, like Britney Spears did. When they talk, Sam seems to be the only one besides Santana who understands Brittany, she says that is probably because they're both blonde. Brittany also tells him that she misses Santana, since Santana is her girlfriend and her best friend. Sam then offers Brittany to be a new friend to her. Brittany happily agrees to this. Makeover Sam learns that Brittany chose Artie as her running mate for the student body president elections. He gets upset about it and asks Brittany why she didn't ask him. She says that she didn't want their friendship to end because if they lost they would've stopped talking to each other. She uses Sarah Palin and John McCain as an example, though she refers to John McCain as Sarah Palin's grandfather. They sing Celebrity Skin as a duet. Brittany is seen at Sam's and Blaine's after-party for winning the elections. She sits with Sam and Sam tells her that he voted for her, she smiles and says that he always knows what to say at the right time. He then says something in one of his impressions which then makes her laugh and she leans on his should and he puts his arm around her. Gallery Friendship Bram.gif Shot0627.png Brittspov5.gif|Sam asking Brittany about Santana. Cherishfabrittana.gif Glee Brittany and Sam Kiss in Blame it On The Alcohol.jpg Tumblr lh559xeHuY1qdksono1 500.gif NOO.gif Tumblr lh5mczf7Tk1qfo58do1 500.png Tumblr lh2un7W7Jo1qbmaeno1 500.jpg MV5BODI2MTYyNzE5OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzk2MzAxNA@@. V1. SX640 SY443 .jpg Tumblr lmyy1f1eaN1qjd49jo1 500.gif Brambaby.gif tumblr_maot3mJNK21qcxzk1o2_250.gif tumblr_maot3mJNK21qcxzk1o1_250.gif tumblr_lzt494FXVN1qiizz8o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_lzt494FXVN1qiizz8o3_r1_250.gif Tumblr llq2xkqKGH1qhxup8o1 500.png Tumblr llrhadUgV41qhxup8o1 500.png Tumblr lm4e6o8kIj1qa1xogo1 500.png Gimmemorebritt.gif Tumblr lnm2hmJXbV1qhxup8o1 500.png Tumblr lnpbmaTwO71qbj6cco1 500.gif Tumblr lum9mlIaU11qit0n2o2 250.png Tumblr lum9mlIaU11qit0n2o4 250.png Tumblr lvk6tj7s2F1r2ki6ho1 500.jpg Tumblr lum9mlIaU11qit0n2o3 250.png tumblr_lvk6tj7s2F1r82ki6ho1_500.jpg tumblr_lknfkiwZq21qfx9mto1_500.gif tumblr_ll1kngk1Xo1qhxup8o1_500.png tumblr_ll0jr6G2FW1qcnhhzo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lkwzvenhrI1qhxup8o1_500.png tumblr_lkp54uTv3a1qa1xogo1_500.png Bram.png bram2.png BabyBram.gif MakeoverG2.gif BramHandshake.gif BritneySB6.gif BritneySB5.gif BritneySB4.gif BritneySB3.gif Celebrityskinchordo.jpg Celebrityskin1.jpg Celebrityskin.jpg Smdbtecs.jpg Celebrityskin7.jpg Celebrityskin6.jpg Scsmbrtdbt.jpg Celebrityskin4.jpg Celebrityskin3.jpg Celebrityskin2.jpg Smcs.jpg Celebrity.JPG Sam11.gif Sam44.gif Sam994.gif Glee-4x03-sam-brittany-cap-17.jpg Tumblr mb1lnc7VqH1qd1240o10 r2 250.gif Tumblr mb1lnc7VqH1qd1240o9 r2 250.gif Tumblr mb1lnc7VqH1qd1240o7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mb1gitwV1r1qctfyqo4 250.gif Trivia *They are both blonde. *They both have been shown stripping on the show. *They are the only current blonde New Directions members. *They both have compasses to help guide them through McKinley. *They both have dated Santana. *They have both sung songs about a cup in a competition episode, but got different reactions from it. Songs Duets *''Celebrity Skin'' by Hole (Makeover) Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''Marry You'' by Bruno Mars (Furt) *''The Most Wonderful Day of the Year'' by Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer ''(A Very Glee Christmas) Related Songs *Baby'' by Justin Bieber (Comeback) *''You Get What You Give by ''The Radicals (Goodbye) *''In My Life ''by ''The Beatles ''(Goodbye) Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships